warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Cats of the Four Clans Book 1: Golden Sun
Allegiances ThunderClan Leader: '''Lionstar - Dark-golden tom with blue eyes. '''Deputy: '''Oakpelt - Brown tabby tom. '''Medicine Cat: '''Herbleaf - Brown she-cat. '''Warriors Tigerpelt - Large dark-brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Apprentice: '''Darkpaw Snowblizzard - Large long-haired white tom. Flowerpetal - Light-ginger she-cat. '''Apprentice: '''Dawnpaw Mousepelt - Brown she-cat. '''Apprentice: '''Berrypaw '''Apprentices Darkpaw - Black tom. Dawnpaw - Dark-gold she-cat. Berrypaw - Brown she-cat. Queens Whitefur - White she-cat. Kits: Goldkit - Golden tom. Snowkit - White she-kit. Snowflower - White she-cat with gray specks. Kits: Pinekit - Brown tom. Elders Barkfur - Old brown battle-scarred tom. ShadowClan Leader: Skullstar - Black tom with battle-scars. Deputy: '''Graypelt - Gray she-cat. '''Warriors Fangclaw - Black tom. Prologue Lionstar was woken by a yowl. He bounded out of his den and saw ShadowClan cats attacking ThunderClan camp. Skullstar, the leader of ShadowClan, was attacking Lionstar's deputy, Oakpelt. Lionstar lept at Skullstar and pushed him off Oakpelt. Skullstar hissed, then bit into Lionstar's neck. Lionstar yowled in pain as blood oozed out of his neck. Then, a senior ThunderClan warrior, Snowblizzard, grabbed onto Skullstar's foot and pulled him away. Skullstar struggled, but the large white tom wouldn't let go. All of a sudden, a sleek gray ShadowClan she-cat called Graypelt pushed Snowblizzard away. The two cats lept at Snowblizzard, but Snowblizzard darted away before they got to him. Snowblizzard yowled as Graypelt sunk her teeth into his neck. Skullstar headed toward Lionstar while Graypelt was holding Snowblizzard off. "Why are you here?" Lionstar asked Skullstar. "ShadowClan needs more hunting grounds. So, share yours with us," Skullstar hissed. "Never!" Lionstar spat bravely. "Then prepare to die!" Skullstar lept on top of Lionstar and bit into his neck. Lionstar yowled and flung him off, but Skullstar came back and sliced his claws across the bottom of Lionstar's neck. Then, everything went black. Lionstar woke up at moon pool. Firestar, a former ThunderClan leader, was sitting at the pool, cleaning his pelt. "Firestar?" Lionstar said. "You have lost another life," Firestar replied, "StarClan will heal you, but first, I must tell you something. Lionstar sat down, then asked, "What?" "I have a prophecy," the former leader said, all of a sudden raising his voice, "A cat from each clan will rise to the top, and the evil will become what he trully is." "What does that mean?" Lionstar asked, even though he knew Firestar wouldn't answer. Then, Lionstar woke up in the ThunderClan camp. He had a message from StarClan, and he was trying to figure it out. A cat from each clan will rise. That must mean there is a cat from each clan that will do something special, but what? And who is it from ThunderClan? He thought about all the most powerful warriors. Oakpelt, Snowblizzard, Tigerpelt. ''He kept thinking of other cats, then thought about the second part of the prophecy. ''What does the evil will become what it truly is mean? But he shook it out of his mind and focused on what happened. ShadowClan was gone, ThunderClan won. Many cats were badly injured, but none dead. He focused on healing the cats, not paying attention to Firestar's Prophecy. Chapter 1 Goldkit got up from the nursery floor. It was morning and he wanted to explore the camp because he was going to be an apprentice that night. "Snowkit, wake up!" he whispered to his sister. "What is it, Goldkit?" Snowkit answered as she got up. "Goldkit, don't wake up Snowkit! She was sleeping," Whitefur, their mother, said. "But I want to play! I'm becoming an apprentice today, remember?" Goldkit wailed "Yes, I remember," Whitefur replied, "But Snowkit doesn't have to play if she doesn't want to. She can go back to sleep." "I don't want to," Snowkit said, "Fine, I'll play with you. What do you want to do?" "Let's wake up Pinekit and ask him." Pinekit was sleeping next to his mother, Snowflower. Goldkit pushed Pinekit gently, and Pinekit woke up. "Goldkit!" Whitefur said harshly, "Stop it!" "It's okay, Whitefur. I was going to wake Pinekit up soon, anyway," Snowflower replied. Whitefur and Snowflower started talking about something, so it was a perfect chance to sneak out of the nursery and explore. "Okay, everyone," Goldkit whispered, "Since we're all becoming apprentices today, we should explore the camp." "That sounds good," Pinekit said. "But what if Whitefur or Snowflower finds out?" Snowkit said, "We'll be in so much trouble!" "They talk for hours!" Goldkit said, "We'll have more than enough time!" "Yeah, come on, Snowkit," Pinekit said. "Fine," Snowkit sighed. The three kits padded out of the nursery. It was so bright! Goldkit's golden pelt sparkled in the sunlight. "This is great!" Pinekit said, "It's so warm!" They went near the warriors den. Large cats five times their size were walking in and out of it. "Wow!" Goldkit exclaimed. Then, they padded over to the medicine den where the medicine cat, Herbleaf, was mixing herbs and stuff like that. "This is boring," Goldkit said as he and Pinekit started off. But Snowkit stayed, watching the medicine cat intently. "What are you doing? Come on!" Goldkit said as he stopped and waited for Snowkit. "Oh, I'm coming!" Snowkit said as she went off with Goldkit and Pinekit. All of a sudden, a large white tom came over to them and said, "What are you two doing out of the nursery?" "We were exploring!" Goldkit said boldly. "Well, you can't do that until tomorrow. Come on." The tom led them back into the nursery. "Here are your kits." "We were so worried!" Whitefur exclaimed, "Never do that again, okay you two?" "You too, Pinekit," Snowflower said. "Yes," all three kits said. Chapter 2 "It's time! It's time!" Goldkit said as he was running around the nursery in excitment. He was so excited to become an apprentice. "I can't wait! Is it time yet? Is it? Is it?" "Yes, it is," Whitefur replied. "Then come on! Let's go!" Goldkit darted out of the nursery toward the high ledge. He, Pinekit, and Snowkit jumped on top of it, ready for their ceremony to begin. It was dark, the sun just set. Then, Lionstar jumped on top of the high ledge and said, "Will all cats old enough to catch their own prey come beneath the high ledge for a clan meeting." All the cats came. "Pinekit, until you have received your warrior name, you will be known as Pinepaw." Pinepaw stood up proudly. "Your mentor will be Snowblizzard." Goldkit reconized Snowblizzard when he came up to touch noses with Pinepaw. He was the cat who dragged him back to the nursery. "Snowkit, are you sure you want to become a medicine cat?" Snowkit wanted to be a medicine cat? ''Goldkit thought. ''I thought she was going to be a warrior like me and Pinepaw. "Yes," Snowkit said. "Then, until you have recieved your medicine cat name, you will be called Snowpaw. Your mentor will be Herbleaf." Herbleaf came up and touched noses with Snowpaw. Goldkit was happy for his sister, even if she was being a medicine cat. "Goldkit, until you have recieved your warrior name, you will be known as Goldpaw." Goldpaw was so excited! He was an apprentice! A ThunderClan apprentice! He wondered who his mentor was going to be. "I will be your mentor," Lionstar anounced. Goldpaw was speechless. He was so excited that Lionstar of all cats was his mentor. The two cats touched noses. "The meeting is over," Lionstar said softly. Goldpaw bounded off the high rock towards the apprentices den. Goldpaw. He liked the sound of his name. It was a great name. It really was. He went into the apprentices den and saw Pinepaw and another apprentice in the den. "I can't beleive I'm an apprentice!" Goldpaw exclaimed. "That's probably the best thing you'll ever be," the other apprentice teased. He had a black pelt. "Who are you?" "I'm Darkpaw," the apprentice said, "The best ''ThunderClan apprentice." "Well, you won't be when I'm finished training!" Goldpaw said angrily. He didn't know why Darkpaw was being so mean to him. "You won't last a moon. The first time your in battle your going to be ripped apart." "I'm not, an I'll prove it to you!" "Well, the next gathering is tomorrow, and ''I'm ''going. Lionstar told me that I was the ''only ''apprentice coming." Goldpaw just ignored him and curled up on a bed of moss. He couldn't wait for the next day: his first day as an apprentice. Chapter 3 Goldpaw was dreaming. He was at moon pool at night. The bright stars of StarClan were shining down on him, lighting up the pool. All of a sudden, a ginger tom desended from the sky. "Hello, Goldpaw." "Who are you?" "I am Firestar, the leader of ThunderClan before Lionstar." Goldkit remembered he heard stories of Firestar, the great leader who defeated Scourge and saved the forest. "Firestar? How are you here?" "I visit certain cats in their dreams. All StarClan members do." "But why me?" "Because you are part of a prophecy." "What?" "Skullstar is attacking the clans, as you know." "Yes." "Only you can defeat him." "What? Why me? You must be crazy! I can't do that-" "Silence!" Firestar yowled, "I know you are one of the four cats." "Four cats?" "There are four cats who can kill Skullstar. One from each clan. You will meet with them." "When?" "Soon." All of a sudden, Firestar dissapeared. A voice said, "Goldpaw! Goldpaw! Goldpaw!" Then, Goldpaw woke up. "Goldpaw, come on!" Lionstar said. It was him who was saying 'Goldpaw'. "It's time for your training," Lionstar said. "Oh, oh yeah!" "Come on. We're going on a patrol with Pinepaw and Snowblizzard." "Okay," Goldpaw said as he padded out of the apprentices den. After Goldpaw was done his patrol, the four cats gathered around the ancient oak to hunt. "This is how you hunt," Lionstar said. He stocked a mouse, then pounced on it. After it was in his paws, Lionstar killed it swiftly. "Now you try, Pinepaw," Lionstar said. Pinepaw saw a mouse scurrying across the ground. He krept up on it sliently. The mouse didn't see him. All of a sudden, Pinepaw stepped on a twig and it snapped. The mouse darted away. "That's okay," Lionstar said, "You did good. Now you try, Goldpaw," he turned to Goldpaw. Goldpaw saw another mouse so he krept up on it. When he was about to pounce, a twig snapped beneath his feet. The mouse started off but Goldpaw just pounced on the mouse. He closed his paws around the mouse and killed it. "Great job!" Lionstar exclaimed. Goldpaw caught his first prey! Chapter 4 The next day, Goldpaw got up and went into the clearing. Lionstar hadn't woken him up, so Goldpaw decided to get Lionstar himslef. He padded into the leader's den and saw Lionstar and Oakpelt talking. Oakpelt said, "ShadowClan has gone too far. We need to stop them-" He stopped when he saw Goldpaw. "Are you going to train me today, Lionstar?" Goldpaw asked. "I'm sorry, Goldpaw, but I can't." "Fine," Goldpaw sighed, "What do I do then?" "You can hunt with Snowblizzard and Pinepaw," Lionstar suggested. "Okay," Goldpaw said as he bounded out of the den. He approuched Snowblizzard and Pinepaw walking out of the aprentices den. "Lionstar told me that I could hunt with you," Goldpaw told Snowblizzard. "Okay. Come on," Snowblizzard repleid. When the cats arrived back at camp, it was sunhigh. "What can we do now, Snowblizzard?" Pinepaw asked. "Well, I guess you two can take a break and explore camp." The two apprentices ran to explore. They came to the warriors den and saw Tigerpelt, a brown battle-scarred tabby tom, and Darkpaw sitting down. "Are you the new apprentices?" Tigerpelt asked. "Yes," Goldpaw replied nervously. Something inside him made him nervous around Tigerpelt. "You know my apprentice, Darkpaw." "Yes," Pinepaw said. "Well, maybe if your mentors die, maybe he can mentor you." "What?!" Goldpaw spat. "Well, he is obviosly becoming a warrior before you." "If you do become a warrior," Darkpaw added. "No, Darkpaw. I'm sure they'll make fine warriors one day. Maybe in a few seasons." "I'll be a warrior in less than a few seasons!" Goldpaw yowled. "You'll be a fine warrior one day. Lionstar just needs to teach you to respect your superiors." Then, the two cats walked away. "I don't like him," Goldpaw said. "Neither do I," Pinepaw replied. Then, they went into the elders den. Barkfur, an old brown tom, was telling the kits a story. He said, "I was down by the owl tree when I was just a small apprentice. Then, I saw the owl." The kits gasped. Barkfur continued, "So I ran, but the owl grabbed onto me with his sharp claws. It hurt very much, but that didn't stop me from doing what I did next." "What's that?" a kit squealed. "When the owl had me in the air, I bit his leg and I fell to the ground." "Were you hurt?" a different kit asked. "My leg was broken, but that was nothing compared to the cut the owl's claws gave me." The elder faced his side to the kits. There were huge claw marks there. "Wow!" the kits squealed. "But, I managed to get back into camp in time for the medicine cat to help me." "That's a great story, Barkfur," one kit said. "Let's go," Pinepaw said, "We heard these stories before." Goldpaw realized that being a warrior was hard and dangerous. He wondered if he would even live to being a warrior. Chapter 5 The next day, Goldpaw woke up. Pinepaw was sleeping, but Darkpaw was already up. "The gathering was great, in case you wanted to know," Darkpaw said. "I don't care how the gathering went," Goldpaw replied. "Why? Because you didn't go?!" "I'll turn out to be a better warrior then you, Darkpaw. Lionstar tells me the best warrior has a kind heart." Darkpaw laughed, "Then Lionstar must be insane-" "Who's insane?" Lionstar said as he entered the room. Darkpaw looked very nervous, "Oh, Lionstar, I-" "Silence, Darkpaw! I know what you said, and thats not alowed in this camp. Your punishment is to help the elders for the entire day." "But-" "And you won't go to the next gathering," Lionstar turned to Goldpaw, "Goldpaw will instead." Darkpaw sighed and padded over to the apprentices den. "Come on, let's train." Soon, they got to a place in the middle of the forest. "I'll teach you how to fight," Lionstar said as he put himself in a fighting position, "Try to pounce on me." Goldpaw darted at Lionstar as fast as he could, but Lionstar got out of the way in time and Goldpaw banged against a tree. "You can't do that. You need to suprise me." Goldpaw got into a fighting position, ready to leap at any second. He waited for a few seconds, then jerked himslef forward, but didn't take a step towards Lionstar. Lionstar dodged to one side, but when he realized Goldpaw hadn't moved, Goldpaw had already pushed him over. "Good job," Lionstar said, "That's just what you do. Now, we'll do some more." Goldpaw padded back into camp. It was sunset, so he decided to get some fresh-kill and eat. Then, he thought of his sister, so he decided to eat with her. Goldpaw padded into the medicine den with a mouse in his mouth. "Hello," Goldpaw greeted as he set the mouse down, "Heres some fresh-kill." "Thank you," Snowpaw started eating the mouse very fast. She must have had a hard day. "How is everything going?" Goldpaw asked. "Fine, most of the time." "What do you mean by 'most of the time'?" "Well, sometimes I get the herbs mixed up. It's just...," her voice trailed off. Goldpaw licked her ear, then said, "It's okay. Your going to be a great medicine cat one day. I'm sure of it. Maybe even the best." "Thanks. Hows your training going, anyway?" "Great. I'm doing great." He paused for a moment, then asked, "Do you think I'll ever be a warrior?" "Of course. Why do you think you won't? You've never doubted yourself before." "It's Darkpaw. He's always saying I'll never be a warrior." Goldkit sighed. "You'll be a great warrior one day," Snowpaw said. She licked his ear. "You might even be leader." "Probably not. I just hope I become a warrior one day." "Why wouldn't you?" "Well, Barkfur told the kits a story, and-well, it's dangerous out there." "You'll do fine." "Thanks." Chapter 6 The next day, Goldpaw woke up and got out of his moss bed. All of a sudden, Darkpaw got up and said, "Where are you going, Goldpaw?" "To train." "What's the use? You'll never be a warrior." "No! I will!" Tigerpelt went in. "What is going on?" Goldpaw started, "Darkpaw and I-" "Maybe you two should have a fight." "Why?" Goldpaw asked suprised. "It will be good for your training." Darkpaw lept at Goldpaw, but Goldpaw dodged and Darkpaw hit the ground. Goldpaw scratched Darkpaw across the side, then Darkpaw got up. Goldpaw jerked towards Darkpaw and Darkpaw dodged to the side. Then, Goldpaw lept on top of Darkpaw and they started wrestling. They stopped when they heard Lionstar yowl, "Stop it!" Goldpaw said, "We were just-" "Tigerpelt, what were they doing?" "They were fighting, Lionstar. I told them they should have a fight for practice but Goldpaw took it too far." "What? He's lying!" Goldpaw spat. He couldn't believe Tigerpelt. "Come on, Goldpaw," Lionstar said, "Let's go hunting." Soon, they came to the ShadowClan border. The forest was dense and dark. All of a sudden, a ShadowClan patrol came. "What are you doing so close to our border?" one of the ShadowClan cats hissed. "Your as close to our border as your close to ours!" Lionstar spat. "We should go, Fangclaw," the other ShadowClan cat said. "No!" Fangclaw spat, "I want to kill the ThunderClan cats for doing this!" Fangclaw lept at Goldpaw, but Goldpaw dodged it and then lept on top of Fangclaw. Goldpaw sunk his teeth into Fangclaw's neck and tasted blood. Fangclaw flung him off and scratched him. Then, Fangclaw bit into Goldpaw's neck. Goldpaw yowled in pain as blood spilled out of his neck. All of a sudden, Lionstar pushed Fangclaw off of him and hissed, "Get out of here!" The two cats bounded off. "Why did he attack us?" Goldpaw asked. "ShadowClan has been acting weird. Their trying to take over our territory, but I don't know why." Chapter 7 The next day, Lionstar said, "Will all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the high ledge for a clan meeting." Goldpaw got out of the apprentices den and padded over to the high ledge with all the other cats. Lionstar said, "ShadowClan is attacking our camp more and more often. I don't know what to do." "We should kill them!" Tigerpelt yowled, "Attack their camp!" "That wouldn't be good. First, we would have the disadvantage and we would lose. Second, we could attack innocent lives at the camp. Not all ShadowClan cats agree with Skullstar. The only cats that attack our camp are Skullstar's followers." "We should stay at camp and be ready for them. More patrols and stuff," Snowblizzard suggested. "Yes, that is what we will do." That evening, Goldpaw was eating fresh-kill with Pinepaw and Snowpaw. "So do you think we'll win the war with ShadowClan?" Pinepaw asked with his mouth full of fresh-kill. "I hope so," Goldpaw said. "Me too," Snowpaw agreed. "How's being a medicine cat?" Goldpaw asked Snowpaw. "Good. I think I know most of the herbs." "That's great!" "How's being an apprentice?" Snowpaw asked. "I'm doing fine, but I've made some enemies." "Who?" Darkpaw and Tigerpelt. Darkpaw is mean to me for no reason, and Tigerpelt sticks up for him. It's kind of hard, but I can handle it." "I'm sure you'll be fine." Then, Lionstar came up to them and said, "You have your first assasment tomorrow." "Okay," Pinepaw said. "I hope you all do well." Then, he padded off. "I'm sure you'll od great on your assasment," Snowpaw encouraged. "I hope so." Chapter 8 Goldpaw got up and got out of the apprentices den. It was a warm green-leaf day. Sunlight shone into the clearing, making it bright and warm. Lionstar padded up to him and said, "Come here." Lionstar led Goldpaw to the ancient oak. All the other apprentices were there: Pinepaw, Darkpaw, Dawnpaw, and Berrypaw. Dawnpaw was a dark-gold she-cat and Berrypaw was a brown she-cat. All of their mentors were there as well. Dawnpaw's mentor was Flowerpetal, a light-ginger she-cat, and Berrypaw's mentor was Mousepelt, a brown she-cat. "This is what you will do," Lionstar began, "You will each hunt with your mentor. Understand?" Everyone nodded their head. "Good. No, follow your mentor." All the cats went in different directions, but Lionstar stood there. "Where are we going, Lionstar?" Goldpaw asked. "You will hunt here," he answered. Goldpaw saw a mouse and started stalking it. Then, he pounced and grasped it in his paws. Goldpaw killed it swiftly and put it in front of Lionstar. "Good job, Goldpaw," Lionstar praised, "Now go catch some more." All the apprentices and mentors gathered around the ancient oak, showing their fresh-kill. Goldpaw had the most, Dawnpaw the second most, Pinepaw the third, Darkpaw the fourth, and Berrypaw the fifth. "Good job, everyone," Lionstar said, "Everyone head back to camp, except for Goldpaw, Pinepaw, and Dawnpaw." Goldpaw wondered why he, Pinepaw, and Dawnpaw were staying back. ''Did I do anything wrong? But Goldpaw realized that he didn't, so it wasn't about that. When all the cats left, Lionstar said, "I'm taking you three somewhere." "Where?" Pinepaw asked. "And why us?" Dawnpaw added. "From what I saw in the assesment, you three are the best apprentices. I need you to help me on a mission," Lionstar said. "What?" Goldpaw asked. "Near the ShadowClan border is a fox's den. I need you to help me chase it out of our territory." Goldpaw was very suprised. "Follow me," Lionstar said as he led them off. Soon, they came to a large oak tree. A den was dung into the ground below it. Goldpaw scented a weird scent, a fox scent. "Do you smell that?" Lionstar asked, "That's fox. I'll jump into the den and start fighting it. You start fighting after I start, but be careful. If the fox kills me, get help from the clan." "Okay," Goldpaw said. Lionstar got ready to fight, then jumped into the den. Goldpaw peered in and saw Lionstar looking around, but no fox. "The fox isn't here!" Lionstar called, "It must be out hunting." All of a sudden, Goldpaw heard a yowl come from behind him. He turned around and saw Pinepaw's leg being bitten by a fox. "The fox is up here!" Dawnpaw yowled to Lionstar. Goldpaw pushed the fox away from Pinepaw. Then, the fox lept at Goldpaw, but Goldpaw dodged it. Goldpaw scratched the fox on the side and the fox yowled. The fox then scratched Goldpaw across the shoulder, then across the chest. Goldpaw felt the fox push him and he tumbled down into the den. The fox lept into the den snarling. Lionstar got into a fighting position and lept at the fox, but the fox bit into Lionstar's neck when before Lionstar touched it. The fox held Lionstar in the air by the neck, then threw him to the other side of the den. Lionstar hit against the den wall and then to the ground. Lionstar was knocked out from the hit. Goldpaw ran at the fox, but it grabbed his neck with it's teeth and threw him to the other side of the den. Goldpaw yowled in pain as he hit the ground. How was he supposed to beat the fox? Chapter 9 All of a sudden, Dawnpaw jumped into the den and lept on top of the fox. She bit into it's neck and the fox tried to shake her off, but couldn't. Goldpaw got up and sliced his claws across the bottum of the fox's throat. It yowled in pain as it ran out of the den. "Thanks," Goldpaw said. Lionstar got up and asked, "Did you win?" "Yes," Goldpaw said, "With Dawnpaw's help." Goldpaw and Dawnpaw followed Lionstar out of the den. Pinepaw was lying on the ground. "Are you okay, Pinepaw?" Lionstar asked. "Yeah," he said, "My leg is just bleeding." "Let's get you to a medicine cat." Soon, they came into Thunderclan camp. Goldpaw and Dawnpaw guided Pinepaw to the medicine den. Herbleaf said, "It's good you brought him here. I'll take care of everything." Then, Snowpaw came. "Hello," she greeted. "Hi," Goldpaw said. "What happened?" Snowpaw asked. "Lionstar, Dawnpaw, Pinepaw, and I chased out a fox. Pinepaw got a little hurt, though. How's your training going?" "Good, I guess. But I still have a long way to go." "I still have four moons to go at best. It's going to be a while before I'm a warrior." "Herbleaf is getting a little old, but she shouldn't die for a while. I still have a lot of training to go." "Are you wishing me dead?" Herbleaf asked. "No, that's not what I meant-" "It's okay. I know what you meant." Herbleaf went back to putting cobwebs on Pinepaw's leg. All of a sudden, Goldpaw heard a yowl coming from outside. He scented the air and smelled ShadowCla scent over the herbs. Goldpaw rushed out and saw ShadowClan attacking ThunderClan camp. He saw Sharpclaw fighting Mousepelt, so he pushed him away. Sharpclaw hissed and lept at Goldpaw, but Goldpaw dodged it swiftly and got ready to pounce on him. Goldpaw jerked ahead but didn't move, and Sharpclaw dodged to the side. Goldpaw then scratched Sharpclaw across the face, then across the face again. Sharpclaw yowled and ran out of the clearing. Skullstar, the leader of ShadowClan, was biting Lionstar's neck. Goldpaw darted at Sharpclaw but it was too late. Lionstar was dead. Chapter 10 Goldpaw lept at Skullstar, but Skullstar dodged to the side. Then, Skullstar lept on top of Goldpaw and sunk his teeth into his neck. Goldpaw yowled in pain as blood oozed out of his neck. Goldpaw then struggled and finally got free. He lept at Skullstar and sunk his teeth into his neck, but Skullstar shook him off. Skullstar scratched Goldpaw across the face, then again against the side. Goldpaw didn't retreat. He just lept at Skullstar again, but Skullstar pushed him away. Skullstar was more powerful than a fox. "Give up!" he spat. "Never!" Goldpaw said as he lept at Skullstar. Skullstar pushed him away and got ready to bite him when Lionstar somehow woke up. He lept on top of Skullstar and sunk his teeth into his neck. Skullstar yowled in pain as he and the other ShadowClan warriors ran out of ThunderClan camp, towards ShadowClan territory. "We won!" Goldpaw yowled in excitment. "Yes," Lionstar agreed, "We won." "How did you come back to life?" Goldpaw asked. "Clan leaders have nine lives. I lost one, but I still have a few left." Lionstar padded towards Snowblizzard and Goldpaw followed. "Is anyone badly injured?" Lionstar asked Snowblizzard. "Oakpelt is dead," Snowblizzard replied sadly, "But that's it." "I see," Lionstar sighed. He got on top of the high ledge and anounced, "Will all cats old enough to catch their own prey come beneath the high ledge for a clan meeting." All the cats were already there, but some came out of the den. Lionstar continued, "Oakpelt is now with StarClan. We honor him." Lionstar dipped his head. "The new deputy will be Tigerpelt!" he anounced. Tigerpelt stood up proudly. The crowd cheered, "Tigerpelt! Tigerpelt!" Goldenstar said, "Being deputy,Tigerpelt doesn't have enough time for an apprentice. Darkpaw, your new mentor will be Thornfoot." Thornfoot, a brown tabby tom, stood up and touched noses with Darkpaw. Then, Goldpaw padded into the apprentices den and fell asleep. Read book 2: Windy Skies